mad
by candon
Summary: Stella and Flora meet in a bar and only one leaves not in duct type. This story have nothing to with Batlor getting it on with the girls but yes it is a Candon story. That means M is a M for P.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

Stella walked into a bar then headed to where the bar tender was.

"A scotch on the rocks please" said Stella.

"Here you go hot stuff" said the bartender.

Stella give him a sexy wink telling him he may get lucky. She sat down to enjoy her drink which lifted her shirt a little to show off her tramp stamp which was a side ways rose with thorns. Some of the guys looked enjoying the site. Stella liked the attention it's why she did what she did after all by months end she would sleep with all of them then go to a different bar. That's when she noticed a grumpy looking Flora.

"Hey Flora whats up?" asked Stella.

"Nothing, Can I get another bud light?" asked Flora.

"Are you sure young lady it's your tenth" said the bartender.

"Just give it to me you stupid man" said Flora.

"I think he's right you should go home and sleep' said Stella.

"Oh fuck off my boyfriend Helia dumped me and ran off with Bloom, plus I was fired form the fucking job I've had for 18 years so I'll say when enough is enough now give me a fucking bud light" said Flora.

The bartender handed her another beer and left to go help another customer.

"What do you mean Helia ran off with Bloom she's your best friend" said Stella.

"They left me a fucking a sex type which I then posted on the internet and then I saw the receipt for plane tickets to fucking Canada" said Flora.

"So for real how many beers have you had so far?" asked Stella.

"I don't know this is my fifth bar so far" said Flora.

"Flora you can't punish yourself like this it's just not right" said Stella.

"Well then it's a good thing I was looking for someone else to punish" said Flora.

"What do you mean sex?" asked Stella.

Flora grabbed Stella's face pulling it towards her where she kissed her passionately. Flora slipped her tongue into Stella's mouth playing with her mouth. Stella did not want to hurt her friends feeling plus she always wanted to get into her pants. Flora stopped kissing her so she could run her tongue across Stella's gloss covered lips. Stella's tongue came out to play with her friends tongue. The bar patrons were watching at the tongue action in front of them all of them deeply surprised and enjoying it. Flora and Stella looked each other in the face enjoying the blush on their cheeks.

"Lets go back to my place" said Flora.

"Why wait I brought my car and the back is pretty quiet" said Stella.

"Well then lets go my little ray of sun" said Flora.

The two girls got themselves in order payed their bill then with herculean effort manage to get to the car with out touching each other or ribbing their clothes off. Stella drove to the back of the bar and as soon as she put the car in park Flora jumped her. Flora ripped of the blond girls thin little shirt exposing her the rest of her chest to the air causing her nipples to harden.

"Hey I liked that shirt" said Stella.

Flora picked up some duct type Stella had on the floor then wrapped it around the blonds mouth 3 times. Stella liked this little turn of events.

"No talking now let me see your ass" said Flora.

Stella wondered what she was going to do as she did not have a dildo in here as she kept forget to put one in the glove compartment. With the skill of a women used to this stuff she lifted her ass into the air. Flora removed the skirt to find a thong with a hint of a evil smile and a glint of teeth she removed the small garment then when Stella was looking through it out the window.

"Your not going to need those" said Flora.

Flora then spread Stella's legs apart wide and open her ass with one hand so she could have a go at at Stella anus. Flora knew there was a lot of nerves around the that hole so she helped her self. She swirled her tongue around the hole while rubbing a finger against it. This was new to Stella and if she could talk all that would came out would be moans. Flora bit one of Stella's ass cheek pulling on it before she went back to work on her hole. Flora stuck her tongue into the hole and wiggled her tongue making the blond squirm.

"You keep you self so clean much better then Bloom or Tecna" Said Flora.

Stella blushed a deep crimson as she felt Flora leave a deep trail of saliva between the crack of her ass right into her hole. Stella wanted to beg for more as it made her feel special it was not all that often someone pleasured her like this. She felt Flora's fingers penetrate her hole going deeper and deeper while that tongue just teased her implying things that Stella was beginning to suspect Flora could deliver. Flora added a little twist by slapping her ass in a pattern of light and quick slaps with heavy and painful. Flora watched Stella's face as she orgasmed. The blond was breathing heavy from her nose and sweating. Flora kissed her typed lips then used the duct type on her hands and knees.

"What on earth are you doing?" thought Stella turned on by Flora's aggressiveness.

"Like I said I'm looking for someone to punish and I already found you don't worry it's going to be sexual torture" said Flora.

Now Stella knew what the comment about punishing someone was about and why she told her she won't be needing the thong and Stella was honestly looking forward to this. As Flora began to drive she slipped a finger into Stella's exposed pussy pushing deeply.

"I think you'll like the basement it's nice and damp with lots of fun things like nipple clamps" said Flora.

Stella was surprised to see Flora take a nipple clamp out of her pocket. She was not surprised to watch her put it on her breast.

"Enjoy my little slutty ray of sun" said Flora.


End file.
